


Cooking Breakfast

by starksgoatee



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, oh man, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Jeff distracts Andrew while Andrew is trying to cook breakfast.





	Cooking Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, please leave some comments and some love!!! ♡♡

Jeff had woken up at 6 am to go on a run. It wasn't something he did often, but when he did do it, he could run for hours. He came back to his apartment to find Andrew awake, in his boxers making waffles with eggs and hashbrowns and smiled at the sight of the man in his kitchen. He silently walked up behind him, wrapping his fingers around his hips from behind. " What's cookin' good lookin' ?" He purred in his low, whiskey smooth voice and Andrew shivered at the sound, leaning into Jeff's touch.

" Didn't see you there, baby. " Andrew said, his newly shaved skin, rubbing up against Jeff's scruffy neck as he met Jeff's lips in a wet kiss. Jeff smiled into the kiss.

" Someone's in a good mood, " he said after breaking the kiss, pressing his mouth up against Andy's shoulder blade. Andrew hummed in response and smirked turning to face Jeff. 

Jeffrey was a sight for sore eyes in a dark blue t shirt, slightly damp, flushed skin, glistening with a sheer layer of sweat, messy hair, and grey sweatpants giving Andrew such a nice view of the outline of Jeff's dick. Andrew licked his lips at the sight and ran his hands down Jeff's chest as Jeff pulled him closer by the waist, one hand holding them steady by the handle of the oven door. Jeff kissed him again and nibbled at the british man's lower lip and Andrew let out a soft sound of pleasure before pushing Jeff away. " Don't distract me, I'm cooking breakfast. " Andrew said with a chuckle. Jeff smirked and kissed his neck in response.

" C'mon baby; how about I feed you something else? " He said filthily into Andrew's ear and Andrew moaned at that, responding to Jeff's suggestion by getting on his knees, looking up at Jeff through his lashes. Jeff caressed the back of Andrew's neck as Andrew pulled down Jeff's sweatpants to reveal his already half hard cock. Jeff bit his lip and led Andrew's mouth onto him letting Andrew suck softly on the head of his dick, blunt nails digging into Andrew's neck as he took more of him in sucking harder. Andrew gripped Jeff's hips as he bobbed his head, swallowing Jeff down with a gulp and Jeff had to look up, the sight of Andrew looking up at him with tears in his eyes and a mouth full of his cock, too much to bear. Andy came off of him and licked his lips, a bit of spit dribbling down his chin and he pressed sloppy kisses to Jeff's thighs and hip. 

" Fuck my mouth Jeff, wanna choke on your cock. " Andrew pleaded and Jeffrey groaned Andrew's name, shoving his dick down Andrew's throat thrusting without mercy until he pulled out and came all over Andrew's face. Andrew panted trying to catch his breath as Jeff wiped away his cum with his fingers and fed it to Andrew, the british man sucking his fingers clean. He tucked the brunet back into his sweatpants and got up kissing Jeff's cheek. " What a great way to start my morning." He said, throat raspy, and Jeff kissed him again, and the breakfast burned; the smell of smoke mixing with their sounds of pleasure and the scent of sex.


End file.
